The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Twilight
by Tsunami Storm
Summary: Two years have passed since Ganondorf was defeated by the Hero of Twilight. When exploring in the Sacred Grove, a miracle occurs before the eyes of the young hero and his closest friend. Unbeknownst to the friends, an evil power is resurfacing, determined to resume its dark designs. Pairings: OoT ZelLink, TP Link/Ilia. Rated K for a bit of videogame violence.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I reference TP a _lot_ in this story, as well as OoT, so if you haven't finished either of those games yet, _**SPOILERS AHEAD**_!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Legend of Zelda. 'nuff said. This fantastic world belongs to the genii at Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

That being said, _on_ with the story! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 1

"Link," Ilia whispered quietly one morning as they walked through Ordon Village, just enjoying each other's company. The blond blue-eyed boy looked at her. "come with me. I want to show you something."

Confused, the Hero of Twilight cocked his head, a silent question in his eyes. Trusting his long-time childhood friend, the young man followed the mayor's daughter into the woods of Faron.

"It started a few days ago. I was exploring in the Sacred Grove, in a part I'd never been to before, and suddenly I heard this eerie, haunting melody. It was coming from a side chamber of the old Temple of Time. I tried to get through, but it was blocked off by rocks. I even tried putting a bomb next to it, but nothing happened. Some of the rubble was cleared away by the bomb, but there's still a huge cube blocking the way. It's marked with the same symbol as the old Door of Time that protected that legendary blade, the Master Sword." she explained. [You can find the same cubes when you play OoT. They're mostly in dungeons.]

Link listened intently to his friend's story, trying in vain to discover what her point was. He didn't remember any side chambers on the first floor of the temple, but he did admit that he could be mistaken. Then he turned his attention back to Ilia, who had started speaking again.

"I was wondering if _you_ could help me, being a Hero and all." Ilia smiled, extremely proud of her best friend. Her silent companion nodded without hesitation, his noble spirit not allowing him to refuse the request of a friend.

…

Eventually they made their way to the central chamber of the ancient temple, and Link spotted the enormous stone block that barred the way to the side chamber.

"This is it." Ilia confirmed. "According to Rusl, the Hero of Time used to be able to move these blocks with a special song. Of course, they also say he had a magical ocarina, but both the tune and the instrument have been lost to time. It's a little ironic, don't you think?" she asked, and the young hero nodded. Without warning, a piercing howl cut through the evening air in the grove, and Link recognized the melody as the one that filled the restored Temple of Time in the ancient past.

As the wolf's song faded, so too did the giant cube that blocked their way into the antechamber. Link and Ilia exchanged an encouraging look, then they both walked into the ruined room.

After traversing a number of gaping holes and springing a few hidden traps, the two friends came upon a sight that was thought to have been lost for centuries:

The grave of the Hero of Time.

Ilia gasped and put her hands to her mouth, hardly believing what they had discovered. Link was more concerned with what lay atop the sarcophagus, though he too felt a sense of awe and wonder at their find. For, laying on its belly facing them, red eye alight with some unknown mix of emotions, was the Golden Wolf.

Though he knew the Sacred Beast to be a friend and even teacher, Link drew his blade, stepping protectively between the animal and the girl he deeply cared for.

The wolf seemed to raise an eyebrow, and the strange emotions in its eye seemed to strengthen. Ilia noticed this, and she asked, "Is he... _laughing_ at us?" she was wearing a nearly-identical expression to the wolf's, a mixture of amusement, mischief, and greeting in her green eyes.

Link shrugged, then sheathed his blade and relaxed his stance ever so slightly. The wolf got to his feet and stepped off the stone sarcophagus, loping over to a small stone chest that the two humans hadn't noticed earlier. He whimpered quietly once, and the young hero slowly approached his former teacher. Taking an unspoken cue from the Golden Wolf, Link carefully opened the stone chest and peered inside. Resting at the bottom were two beautifully-carved ocarinas, one blue like the ocean waves, and the other like rose quartz. Link gasped softly as he picked up the rose-colored instrument, reverently admiring the ancient ocarina as if it were a priceless treasure.

The golden wolf seemed to smile, then he began to howl a different tune. Link recognized this one as well. It was the first song he'd used to call the Golden Wolf with the Howling Stones. He had since learned its name from Uli. The Song of Healing. Taking the hint, Link played the melody of the song while the wolf howled in perfect harmony. Ilia gasped as the hero and Sacred Beast began to glow with a golden light, and she soon found herself unable to look at them anymore for the brightness.

Eventually the beautiful duet drew to a close, and the golden light dimmed and slowly faded away. However, when Ilia opened her eyes, only Link remained in the room, and no sign of the Golden Wolf could be found. Ilia looked around frantically for the noble beast, her wide eyes clearly asking, _Where did he go?_

Link smiled solemnly and rested his left hand on the tomb of his ancestor. _He's finally at peace. After all these years, his spirit can finally rest. He's earned it._

Unfortunately, that wasn't what the Goddesses had planned for the Hero of Time. For as soon as Link removed his hand from the tomb, a great rumbling shook the ground beneath their feet, and the stone lid of the tomb cracked with the sound of thunder. Both Link and Ilia gasped and landed hard on their backsides as the quakes increased in intensity, and stared up at the sarcophagus with fear, wonder, and just a bit of curiosity. A burning sensation in his left hand* made the young hero look down, and he gasped as Farore's mark began to glow like never before. Out of instinct, he stood and raised his hand high into the air, curling it into a fist.

While all this was happening, Ilia happened to glance at the tomb of the Hero of Time, and received a horrifying shock. A hand had come from inside the tomb, and was pushing one half of the lid off of the sarcophagus. Ilia could see the mark of the Triforce on the back of this hand, just like her friend's, the mark of Courage standing out from the others.

However, the strangest thing about this hand was its appearance. It did not look like it belonged to a centuries-old corpse. In fact, it looked like it belonged to a young man in his late teens. Ilia's assumption was confirmed a moment later as a second hand and arm joined the first, followed closely by a blond-haired, blue-eyed head. The figure stood up from the stone coffin, his ragged and corroded armor still managing to glimmer in the filtered sunlight that came through the trees. Link's eyes widened when he realized that his old teacher had looked almost exactly like him in life, except for his hairstyle. The Hero of Twilight parted his hair on his right side, while the Hero of Time had a part in the center.

Time slowly stepped out of his resting place, his eyes on his descendant and pupil. His mouth was turned up ever so slightly in a solemn smile, and Twilight recognized the glimmer in his ancestor's blue eyes. Pride. The Hero's Shade was proud of him! The gravity of the situation finally dawning on him, Twilight knelt down on one knee before his old teacher. He was in the presence of a legendary hero! _The_ Hero of Time!

But then, Time did something that neither expected. He put a gentle hand on Twilight's shoulder and spoke. "Rise, my son. A man need not bow to or kneel before his equal."

Twilight slowly looked up, his face a mask of confusion. What was he talking about? He, a mere ranch boy, could never measure up to the Legendary Hero of Time!

Time smiled softly, guessing correctly the question written all over Twilight's face. "We have both saved the world of Hyrule from the tyranny of Ganondorf in our day. Do not downplay your feats of courage. You have _earned_ the title of 'Hero', just as I did. You have proven that Farore chose her champion well." he imparted, displaying the mark on the back of his own hand for emphasis.

"H-Hero of Time?" Ilia breathed softly, hardly believing the scene before her very eyes. Time looked over at the young woman, as if seeing her for the first time. Something in the young man's cobalt eyes gave her the courage to continue, and so she did. "The legends say that you were the savior of not one world, but _two_. Is there really a parallel world connected to Hyrule? Is Termina _real_?"

Time's smile grew wider as he reached into another chest in the room and drew out a mask. A mask with white hair, tanned skin, and demon markings on its face and forehead. The mask that allowed the Hero of Time to borrow the powers of a god [or demon, whichever you prefer] to save a world from certain doom.

"The Fierce Deity's [Oni] mask..." Ilia gasped, staring at the mask in wonder. The legends of Termina and Majora's Mask were true after all!

As this exchange took place, Twilight's countenance once again fell. Time had saved _two_ worlds, while he–

"–saved two worlds as well. Or have you forgotten the world of the _true_ Twilight Princess?" Time interrupted his train of thought with a wink. "Like I said before, a man need not kneel before an equal."

Link gasped. He _had_ forgotten about Midna. So much had happened since she shattered the Mirror of Twilight that in two short years, she had disappeared from his mind completely.

You have another question, my lady. I can see it in your eyes." Time stated, turning back to Ilia with interest. After a minute of silence, he asked her question for her. "You are wondering, 'Why are you here?' Am I correct?"

Still too stunned to speak, Ilia nodded. Time closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I too am confused as to why I was returned to life in this time. Perhaps Farore needs the both of us for some purpose. Though, I cannot imagine why _two_ heroes would be needed in the same time and place. For the time being, we should make the most of what we have now. I am here, and you two are here, but this old temple does not feel like the right place to be."

"I know what you mean." Ilia nodded, speaking up suddenly after finding her voice. "It feels like we should be getting back home, and quick." Twilight looked at her, and she could see the same feeling in his eyes.

Suddenly, Time's eyes lit up with excitement. "Link, do you still have the Dominion Rod? I want to try something." Twilight nodded, then drew the ancient staff out of one of the pouches on his belt. Time led the other two to the ancient doors, then turned to his descendant. "Will you do the honors?" he invited.

It was a rhetorical question, but Twilight nodded anyway. Activation the Dominion Rod, he flung the orb of light at the temple doors, which shuddered a little upon impact. Then he stored the Rod and pushed the doors inward, exposing the portal to the past. Time walked in first, then like a gentleman should, held out a hand to help Ilia through. Finally, Twilight walked through the portal, and the doors closed behind him.

* * *

End of chapter 1

*I play the GameCube version of this game. To me, Link will always be left-handed, and based on extensive research, I have concluded that the Triforce mark shows up on Link's 'sword-hand'.

From now on, I'll be calling the Link's by their titles (or just Time and Twilight), since they look almost exactly alike and have the same name. It's too confusing otherwise!

So, the Hero's Shade has returned! What could Farore possibly be planning for her Chosen Heroes this time? You'll just have to wait and see!

Ever since I played TP for the first time, I wondered if the Hero's Shade could be the Hero of Time, and what do you know, I was right! Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed it in Hyrule Historia! HA! Called it!

I know that you couldn't access any such place as the grave of the Hero of Time in Twilight Princess, but just pretend it's in a part of the Sacred Grove that the Skull Kid didn't let you into before.

It turns out that Time _did_ keep the Fairy Ocarina from Saria after all! I like to think of it as the Ocarina of Friendship, and there was a reason that I had Twilight claim it. You'll find out why soon.

Oh, Ilia, why'd you have to ask _that_? Are you trolling Twilight on purpose? No matter how I write that, it always comes out that way. Sorry, Link!

Don't worry, my lovely readers. You'll find out where they're going in the next chapter! Until then, sayonara!

Tsunami Storm


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 2

As Twilight and Time stepped through the doorway, both couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. Both heroes had had many adventures in this temple, and both looked and grinned at each other when they spotted the Master Sword through the Door of Time. Ilia looked around in wonder, marveling at the sight of the restored temple. She listened intently to the vocalizing of the same song that the Sacred Wolf was howling earlier, wondering vaguely where it was coming from. Then she remembered. She and Link had traveled back in time. A time when the world of Hyrule was filled with magic. Not just within certain people, but within the land itself. In her own time, healing fairies had all but disappeared from the world but for a handful of sacred springs, when they had returned from who-knows-where*. But here they were abundant, sometimes even hiding in pots and tufts of grass.

Time looked meaningfully at his descendant, and Twilight understood the unspoken thought. He took the Rod of the Heavens out of its pouch and set it on the pedestal on the floor that bore the mark of the Triforce. Then he followed his ancestor to the doorway, Ilia shyly trailing along beside him.

Time opened the doors to the temple, and felt a sense of homecoming as he listened to the birds singing outside. He jogged to the middle of the courtyard and looked up at Death Mountain, its peaceful peak encompassed by a ring of white clouds. Twilight and Ilia followed him out, awe and wonder shining in their eyes. From the few books and legends he had read and heard growing up, he ascertained that this time was the one in which his ancestor had grown up. Hyrule's Golden Age [aka, the OoT era].

"We'll meet back here in about two hours. Feel free to explore my world, but don't lose track of time. There are just a few things I need to get. Lady Ilia, you know the songs of the temples. If Link plays one on his 'new' ocarina, the land's magic will transport you to the seal outside the temple. Just don't go to the Fire Temple. It's too hot in there for a normal person to survive for more than a few minutes. You can also visit the ranch. I'm sure Talon and Malon would love to meet you."

Twilight and Ilia nodded, but just as Link was about to play a tune, Time stopped him by putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but there are monsters in this world too. Stay on your guard, and trust your instincts."

Link nodded, then played the Minuet of Forest on the small ocarina that Time had given to him. Emerald sparkles surrounded them, and the two travelers from the future disappeared to the Forest Temple.

…

Two hours later, Link and Ilia returned to the Temple of Time, and Link was laughing as he unsuccessfully tried to dry his hair with his hand. By this time, Time had also returned from his errands, and raised a questioning eyebrow at his descendant, wondering why he was all wet. Ilia giggled mischievously. "I pushed him into Lake Hylia."

Time shook his head and smiled, then Twilight retrieved the Dominion Rod and waved it at the door. The portal glowed briefly, then opened of its own accord back to their own time. Time looked to his companions, and the three walked through the gateway back into the Sacred Grove.

"Umm– Link?" Ilia muttered shyly, her eyes on both of the heroes. Both boys looked at her, and she corrected herself. "Oh! Sorry. I–I meant the Hero of Time." At this, Twilight excused himself and entered the chamber of the Master Sword, both to reminisce and to give his ancestor and childhood friend some privacy. Time continued to pay attention to the young woman, and she continued.

"It's not that we're not– _honored_ by your visit, but– how are we going to explain your presence to everyone? I mean, y-you look like you could b-be Link's twin brother." Ilia stammered, and Time smiled kindly. "The truth." was his simple answer, but then he continued. "We'll say that I'm a distant relative of his, come to visit for a while. Which _is_ the truth, if you think about it. Just not _all_ of it." he smiled, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. "Must be the wolf in me, but I'm willing to go along with the ruse if you are."

Ilia nodded, and Twilight agreed too, as he had returned from the back chamber. Then the three left the Sacred Grove and traversed the Lost Woods back to Faron. At least, that was their plan. Just as they'd exited the ruins of the Temple of Time, a mischievous creature dropped from the treetops and landed before them with inhuman grace. Twilight drew his bow and stepped protectively in front of Ilia, nocking an arrow to fire at the prankster Skull Kid. Just as he raised his weapon though, Time put a gentle hand over the head of the arrow. "Stay your hand, Link. Let me handle this." Twilight frowned in confusion, but then nodded.

Time approached the imp open-handed, showing it that he was a friend. Then he reached into a pocket on his belt (a belt that, Twilight noted, looked _exactly_ like his own) and drew out the blue Ocarina of Time. Putting it to his mouth, the Hero played a tune that matched the music of the enchanted woods, a tune Ilia recognized as 'Saria's Song'.

The imp cocked its head to one side in confusion, then slowly approached the green-clad teenager, stowing his strange flute behind his back. When he was only inches away, he leaned forward and sniffed loudly, trying to identify the scent of the Hylian before him.

"Hee-hee-hee! I remember you! The fairy-boy from the forest with all those fun masks!" the imp giggled, and Time nodded, a fond smile blooming on his face. The Skull Kid _still_ hadn't changed, even after all these years. The imp then approached Twilight, who tensed and stood protectively in front of Ilia. The Skull Kid then sniffed him, and giggled happily. "And you're the wolfie-boy who played hide-and-seek tag with me! That was so much fun!" Ilia looked at her friend questioningly. "Wolfie-boy?" Twilight blushed and shrugged, and Time laughed. "Hey, it's better than fairy-boy!"

The impish Skull Kid giggled again. Then he cartwheeled behind the boys and stopped in front of Ilia, who took a step back in fear. He looked at her with his bright red eyes and giggled happily, "Hee-hee-hee! And you would dance with me in the forest before you got bigger." Then he cartwheeled off again. Now it was Ilia's turn to go red. Time chuckled. "That's _his _way of saying you grew up. He's immortal, and doesn't know what it means to age. People are born, they get bigger, then they leave, and new people come to take their places. He doesn't know what it means to die, because it's never happened to him. His old friends just leave and don't come back. Except for one."

Ilia and Twilight looked at him quizzically. "Me." he answered, and their confusion grew. "I befriended him as a child, when I grew up in the forest, then reaffirmed that friendship seven years later as an adult, then in Termina in the incident with Majora's Mask– and now again, as your 'distant relative'." he winked at Twilight, who smiled and nodded in comprehension.

"Come back and play sometime!" the imp called, hanging from a high tree branch by his legs and swinging back and forth. The three smiled, and resumed their hike through the Lost Woods. Just as the trio approached the exit, the imp called, "Fairy-boy! Say 'hi' to Saria for me, 'kay?"

Time froze in his tracks at these words, and a single tear fell from his eye to the ground as he remembered _his_ childhood friend. The one who had given him the rose-colored ocarina. Twilight put a hand on Time's shoulder, and the teenager shivered, though not from cold. "See what I mean? He knows nothing of death. The Sage of Forest, my friend, is long gone." Another tear followed the path of the first, but this one did not drop to the ground. Time wiped it away with the back of his hand, then sighed. "This is not the time for tears. I have been brought to this age for a reason. It is now my task to find out _why_." Looking straight ahead, his face a mask of stone, he led the way out of the forest, Ilia and Twilight following at a distance.

As the trio approached the Forest Temple, a small form darted out of the entrance, nearly bowling over Twilight in its haste and actually jumping on Time, freezing when it noticed whom it had knocked over. Now that he could see it, Twilight recognized it as the female monkey who had helped him clear the Forest Temple. She still had her pink flower behind her ear, and the symbol of the Kokiri's Emerald tattooed on her shoulder.

"?" she squeaked when she looked at the Hylian under her feet, then jumped off him and started hopping in place, as if excited to see an old, dear friend. Time looked at her quizzically, then got to his feet. Without so much as a warning to his companions, he assumed the form of the Golden Wolf, then used his senses to 'see' what the other two could not. Twilight and Ilia jumped back a little when Time transformed, but the shock wore off fairly quickly. They knew that their friend wouldn't harm them.

As for Time, when he used his wolf senses to 'see' the monkey, he received a little shock of his own and yelped in surprise. He returned to his human form with a _POP_ and breathed, "_Saria_?!"

The monkey squeaked again in confusion, but then a strange ball of light appeared in her place and formed itself into that of a young girl with short green hair held back by a headband. She was garbed all in green, and her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Link?!" she gasped. "Link!" she cried as she tackled Time and sent them both crashing to the ground again, though this time they were both laughing. "Saria," was all the Hero could say, embracing his childhood friend in a hug so heartfelt that Ilia and Twilight had to smile.

"I should've guessed you guys would stay close to the temple, but why monkeys?" Time asked, and Saria explained. "Mido's idea. With magic disappearing from the world, the idea of immortal children living in the woods would be too unbelievable for most people, and even scary for some of them. So, we decided to take on different forms." she shrugged. "Hardly any _true_ Hylians are around anymore either, and the Kokiri have pointed ears like Hylians. It was easier to become monkeys and stay in the forest than leave and try to blend in with humans." she added. Then she raised her palms and backpedaled. "Not that there's anything wrong with humans!" she gulped nervously, looking at Ilia guiltily. Ilia shook her head in a gesture that meant she wasn't offended.

"Where _is_ Mido, anyway?" Time asked, looking around for the self-proclaimed 'boss' of the Kokiri.

"Right here!" growled the orange-haired boy, walking up beside a giant white baboon with a big mouth and an even bigger, cherry-red backside. Twilight snorted as he tried to contain his laughter. He remembered this buffoon from when he got the Gale Boomerang.

"What are you laughing a–" Mido started to sneer, but then he recognized who he was talking to. He gave a very appropriate shriek and jumped off into the trees, not eager for a repeat performance of their first encounter.

"What was that all about?" Time asked, and Saria giggled while Twilight just shook his head. "Let's just say that the new Hero had a very– _interesting_ way of bringing our boss back to his senses. I guess Mido has had enough spankings for one lifetime." At this, Twilight snorted again, barely containing his laughter as he remembered his 'battle' with the miniboss of the Forest temple.

"I see." Time answered, but the look in his eyes told a different story. Saria giggled as well, but then she grew serious again. "What is it?" Time asked. "What's wrong?"

Saria looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Link. I– I've failed in my duties as a Sage. It was _my_ responsibility to protect the forest, and–" she sniffed quietly, her blue eyes misty with tears. "And now the temple is overrun by creatures that cannot be defeated by might alone." her head dropped to her hands and her shoulders shook with the weight of her sorrow. Time put a gentle hand around his friend's shoulder, and he patted her back consolingly as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's going to be all right, Saria." Time comforted, and Saria wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You've got two heroes here, after all, who have both been through this temple before. We'll handle this, and free the rest of the Kokiri." Somehow, Time could sense the plight of his other childhood friends, and he vowed that he would free them no matter what. Twilight saw the determination on the young man's face, and he felt the same. He would do whatever it took to free this land from the new threat. Granted, nothing had happened to his home village of Ordon, yet, but he wanted to keep it that way.

Time stood to his feet and nodded at his descendant, who returned the nod, both their faces a mask of determination. Then without a word, the two heroes entered the Forest Temple. Saria and Ilia looked at each other, then they folded their hands and knelt facing the temple, praying to the Goddess of Courage to keep the boys safe.

* * *

End of chapter 2

*This is assuming that the player of TP cleared the Cave of Ordeals, and populated the four sacred springs with healing fairies and Great Fairies.

Twilight had to leave the Dominion Rod in the temple, or he would just have been transported through to his own time when he opened the doorway.

The items that Time had to get were his old tunics (green, red and blue), his Adventure belt (which held most of his items from his hero days), and a few other surprises that will come in later chapters. ;)

So, Time has a mischievous streak! Who knew? XD

Twilight still hasn't told any of his friends about the events of Twilight Princess, the parts in which he participated. Or about his wolf form. That's why Ilia was confused when the Skull Kid called him 'Wolfie-boy'. *snrk* Wolfie-boy. Sometimes I amuse even myself.

Speaking of amusing, Mido has to be my least favorite Kokiri in OoT (Except for that Fado girl with the two pigtail buns. The one in the Biggoron Sword sidequest. She gives me the creeps!). Anyway, Mido's so mean to Time! So, I got revenge by telling everyone that he's the baboon miniboss of the Forest Temple. HA! Take _that_, bully!

I've always wondered if there could be some connection between the Kokiri of OoT and the monkeys in TP, so I put them in here too. Just something for you to think about.

We enter our first temple of the new 'adventure' in the next chapter, and I'll meet you there! Sayonara!

Tsunami Storm


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 3

Time looked around the ancient temple in interest, marveling at how much Hyrule had changed since his day. Of course, _this_ Forest Temple was not the same one he had fought through. This one was in a new area entirely, the old one having crumbled decades ago, making it impossible to even enter. Twilight smiled as his ancestor took in the sights, still stunned by the miracle that had brought him back into this world.

"You know, your friend Ilia kinda reminds me of Malon." Time commented suddenly, surprising Twilight. "I mean, they have the same– presence, the same personality." _Could _they_ be related as well?_ he thought, then shrugged.

Twilight looked at him then, met his eyes, and nodded very deliberately. Time gasped. "Ilia _is_ descended from Malon. They have their family tree framed on a wall in their house." Twilight explained, smiling with pride in his friend and speaking for the first time in nearly two years.

"So you _can_ speak!" Time teased, laughing. "I'd thought you were like _me_ at your age. I never said a word until I was ten, and even then as little as possible."

Twilight nodded. It was the same for him. Mostly. He wasn't as soft-spoken as his ancestor, but he wasn't talkative either.

"When did you– break that tradition?" Twilight asked, and Time shrugged. "A while ago. I guess it was sometime after I became a knight of Hyrule, and before the Seventh Sage, the Princess of Destiny and I began– courting."

Twilight gaped at his ancestor, once again dumbstruck with surprise. There were so many details of the Legendary Hero's life that he'd never learned, that had faded into obscurity. _He was a _knight_?_

"A _captain_ of the Hylian cavalry can't be silent, after all." Time imparted with a smile. "And neither can a _king_." And with that, he fired his Longshot at a faraway tree branch and swung to the other side of the room, leaving his descendant to just stare at him with his mouth open. Link shook his head violently to snap himself back to reality, then used his Double Clawshots to catch up with the Hero of Time.

"I know what you're gonna ask," Time interrupted as Twilight opened his mouth. "and you're right. The King of Hyrule appointed _me_ to be his successor to the throne, on one condition: that I eventually marry his daughter Zelda. Given all we'd been through together in the Future That Never Was, it was a condition I gladly accepted. It felt like we'd spent _years_ together, when in reality it was only a few short days between the time we 'met' and when Ganondorf was arrested and executed." Time explained, then he led the way through the door.

Both chosen heroes gasped when they entered the next room. Creatures that looked like the Bulblin hordes were poking spears at a trapped monkey, but there was something off about them. Even as both Links raced to help their friend and ally, Twilight noticed that the creatures looked– dead. Almost as if they were zombies [Like the undead bokoblins in the basement of the Ancient Cistern in SS]. As if confirming this, Time elbowed one of the creatures in the face, and started in surprise when the head just rolled off backwards and dropped to the ground like a lopped-off cabbage. Then he received an even bigger shock when the headless torso kept attacking him.

"Apparently, head-shots don't work!" Time called to his double, who chuckled as he fought his way through the guard to try to save the monkey. Suddenly, an idea came to the Hero. "Hey, keep fighting them back for a second. I wanna try something." Time announced, backflipping away a few feet and nocking an arrow. "Close your eyes!" he called, and Twilight obeyed without question, shielding the former Kokiri as well. Time muttered something under his breath, and suddenly the arrowhead began to glow. He shot it into the circle of enemies, careful to avoid Link and the monkey. An explosion of light burst in front of Twilight's eyelids, but he didn't dare open them until he knew it was safe. And after a moment, his answer came.

"Yep, I thought that would do it." Time commented proudly, pleased that he'd found a way to kill these new enemies. "Just like ReDeads and Stalfos. A little bit of light, and they go to pieces. Literally!" he laughed, stowing his bow and quiver in his bottomless 'Adventure Pouch' on his belt.

"How–?" Twilight asked, once again stunned. "How did you do that?"

"What, the Light Arrow? Magic." Time answered, shrugging nonchalantly. "Which reminds me, I gotta teach you how to use magic one of these days. It's a wonder how you survived _this_ long without it." Twilight scowled at this, but Time continued on as if he hadn't. "It's an absurdly-useful skill, and it's really simple to learn too, that is, if you have magic in your blood. Which you do. All Hylians have it, and a few humans do as well. Remind me to give you a lesson when we get out of this place." Time asked, and Twilight nodded, both excited and nervous, but mostly the former.

…

Things went on more smoothly from this point, now that they knew how to defeat their enemies. Time eradicated the enemies in every room, while Twilight solved the puzzles. Eventually they freed all of the 'Kokiri', and the forest children rewarded them by making a giant swing that led to the boss room, the same thing they had done for Twilight the first time. Though this time, one monkey was missing: Saria.

Time jumped on first, but still held on for the swing back, and the monkeys were holding his ankles now. "Come on!" he laughed. "Don't you trust your old teacher?"

Twilight made a face at him, but then jumped, letting Time catch his wrists. To his relief, he made it to the ledge without falling into the chasm. He stood to the side as Time swung back, but _he_ turned a backward somersault before landing gracefully on his feet.

_Show-off_. Twilight snickered, then they inserted the two Big Keys that they'd found in the dungeon into the boss door, and rolled the stones away so they could enter the last room.

As they entered, both boys gasped, but for different reasons. Twilight thought,_ This room wasn't like _this_ last time! What's going on here?_ Beside him, Time looked horrified. _These paintings on the walls_–_ this malevolent force in the air_–_ Oh no. No no no_–_ Not _him._ Anyone but_ him–!

As if to confirm Time's worst fear, Phantom Ganon burst out of a shadow-portal in one of the pictures and laughed maniacally. Already knowing what to expect from last time, Time drew his bow and nocked an arrow. Beside him, his peripheral vision told him Twilight had done the same.

"Aim for his horse." Time whispered to his partner. "It's just an illusion, and will vanish after a few solid hits. Then we tackle the rider." he instructed, and Link nodded quickly. "He'll try to confuse us by making two portals, so only fire at him as he's jumping out, or you'll waste your arrows."

Phantom laughed again, then leapt into a portal within a painting. As the heroes battled the Boss, Time mused, _It's like 'Old Hyrule' and the 'new' Hyrule somehow combined. I mean, this temple was like an amalgamation of 'my' Forest Temple and Link's. What in the name of Hylia is going on here?_

Eventually, the phantom steed vanished, just as Time had said it would, and Time caught Twilight's eye. "Link, catch!" he called, tossing a sword to the young hero hilt-first. Twilight caught it expertly, and marveled at its beauty. "It's no Master Sword, but it's still infused with magic. It should be able to deflect his energy attacks." Time growled in explanation, still focusing the majority of his attention on Phantom Ganon.

When the boss turned his attention to Twilight for a moment, Time suddenly cried out in agony as he donned the Fierce Deity's [Oni] mask, but recovered quickly as he shot an energy blast of his own at the specter from his two-handed double-helix blade. The foe shrieked in pain and anger as he was brought down, allowing Twilight to pummel him with a few well-placed Jump Slashes from the Gilded Sword. Five times they repeated this process, and upon receiving the last blow, the poltergeist whimpered in defeat. Then it wheezed, "I finally free myself from the gap between dimensions, only to be defeated again! Forgive me, Master! I've– failed– you–" Then he burst into blue flames and faded from this world.

With a tired but satisfied huff, Time carefully removed his mask and stored it in his pack, returning to his Hylian form. He reached into another pouch on his belt and drew out a belt and scabbard for the Gilded Sword, which he handed to Twilight. Link took the gift reverently and buckled it across his chest, sheathing the blade behind his left shoulder.

"I got that blade in Termina." Time explained to an awed Twilight. "It's essentially a reforged Kokiri Sword with more gold in it. Like I said before, it's no Master Sword, but it's still the best magical blade that you'll find in this world, I guarantee it." he promised, cracking his neck loudly out of habit.

"_Thank you, Link."_ an astral projection of Saria whispered, and both Chosen Heroes nodded at the Sage of Forest. Then both boys took out their ocarinas and played the Minuet of Forest in unison, Time using his gift from _his_ Zelda, and Twilight using the rose-colored Ocarina of Friendship.

As the emerald sparkles faded, Ilia ran to her best friend and tackled him in a warm embrace. "You're safe. Thank Farore, you're both all right!"

Twilight blushed bashfully and Time smiled. "The temple is back to normal as well. I don't know why all of the enemies are– reanimated rotting corpses, but rest assured, I _will_ find a way to put an end to this, _and_ whoever is causing it." he vowed, putting a fist over his heart. Twilight nodded, promising his help as well.

"So, where to next?" Time asked, and Link shrugged. Ilia's green eyes sparkled. "I wanna show you our home. Let's go back to Ordon." she suggested, and Twilight agreed. It would be interesting to see how the villagers would react to Time's appearance, how it was so similar to his own. Especially Bo and Rusl, given that they knew so many of the legends of the Hero of Time.

"I would be honored. Lead the way, Lady Ilia." Time bowed, causing the young woman to flush. "J-just 'Ilia' is fine." she mumbled, but no one heard it. Then she started back to her home village, the land protected by the Light Spirit Ordona.

* * *

End of chapter 3

...And I'm taking more artistic liberties, making nonexistent connections between my favorite characters. Keep in mind that this is a _Fan_fiction. I claim no ownership of any of these characters. They belong to the immensely talented Shigeru Miyamoto.

Sorry for skipping the temple, but I'm really no good at things like that. I'll leave it up to your own imaginations. Just picture a composite of the OoT Forest Temple and the TP one. On the other hand, if any of you wonderful readers _are_ good at that sort of thing, lemme know and I'll put your work in the chapter! (And give you the credit, of course!)

Time's reaction to Phantom Ganon's reappearance was entirely based on my own feelings. He's by far the hardest boss in OoT for me, except maybe Bongo Bongo, given that I absolutely FAIL at aiming the bow. Kudos to all of you who find him easy as pie. XD

Oh, and after you (that is, OoT Link) defeat Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple, Ganon-dork (Sorry, Ganon_dorf_) says, quote, "What a useless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" So that's what Phantom Ganon was talking about.

Throughout the rest of this adventure, Time will be using the masks he got in Termina [sometimes], and Twilight will be using a few 'gifts' from his old teacher to fight. The Master Sword will no longer work for either hero, as it has already fulfilled its purpose. It will rest in the Sacred Grove until the next hero comes along to pull it from the stone.

See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 4

"Let me guess, this is _your_ house, right?" Time asked his twin as they left the spring and were just about to continue into the main village. Twilight nodded, and Ilia smiled. "The whole village pitched in to help, but Link built most of it himself."

"Is that so?" Time answered, impressed. "I too lived in a treehouse that I hollowed out, as did all the Kokiri. Until I was around fifteen anyway, when the King and Princess Zelda insisted that I start living at the castle." He chuckled. "and I use the term 'insisted' very loosely. It was more of an _order_ in Zelda's case."

Just then, Bo came running out of his house and stopped the three in their path. "Ilia! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" he puffed, already out of breath.

"Father, I _told_ you this morning that I was going for a walk in the forest with Link! Did you forget already?" Ilia laughed playfully.

"No! But– but that was _hours_ ago!" Bo argued. He was doing a pretty bad job of hiding it, but everyone present could see that he was relieved his daughter was unharmed.

"I am afraid that was _my_ fault, sir." Time spoke up. "They were– unavoidably detained by unforeseeable circumstances." he explained, and the mayor of Ordon finally noticed that there were _two_ Links present. He kept looking between them and mouthing soundlessly like a beached fish.

"Wh–what in the world?" Bo gasped. "Now there's _two_ of you?!" he spluttered, gaping at who he thought was the Link he'd watched grow up. Twilight chuckled once and shook his head politely.

"I am a distant relative of his, just visiting for a while. And it's purely a coincidence that we look almost identical." At this Time shared a conspiratorial wink with Twilight, who smiled again.

"You're his relative? But how is that possible? Our Link doesn't have any family. He told us himself." Jaggle asked, walking up to the conversation with his wife Pergie. "He's been a loner ever since the day Rusl an' Ilia brought him 'ere from Hylia-knows-where."

"Well, then he was mistaken." Time chuckled, shooting another wink at his descendant. "We're _distant_ relatives, not twin brothers." he explained. "I came here from a very faraway land, to see the worlds-renowned beauty of Hyrule, and to visit the only family I've got left: Link."

Sera gasped in sympathy. "Oh, you poor dear. All alone in this world, and barely an adult. You _must_ stay with us. At least for one night." Beside her, her husband Hanch agreed.

"Oh, no. I couldn't impose." Time refused, but Bo put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We insist." he growled kindly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"O-okay." Time stammered, but then remembered his etiquette. "Thank you for your generosity and hospitality." he bowed, grateful.

"Um..." Uli began shyly, and the nineteen-year-old Hero turned to her. "Forgive me, but– your accent, the way you use your words..." she trailed off, but Time got the message. He laughed.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me. Where I come from, we speak what _you_ would call 'ancient Hylian'. I suppose it is a bit more– archaic than your language, my Lady. My apologies." he bowed, causing the mother to blush.

"Oh, no need to apologize! It just– intrigued me, that's all." she stammered, flustered.

"Rusl and Uli are our local 'historians'." Bo explained to Time. "Ask either of them anything about the era of the legendary 'Hero of Time', and they'll happily answer any of your questions." he laughed, gently teasing his best friend's wife, who turned redder.

Time smiled at the woman in interest, curious to see how much of what these 'historians' knew about his time was accurate.

"Ah, where are our manners? We haven't asked you _your_ name!" Pergie laughed, speaking for the first time and looking at the Legendary Hero, who was hiding in plain sight.

Time looked down at the ground. He'd been hoping to avoid this question. Ah well. "My real name would only cause confusion, but you may call me 'Time'. That's what all my friends called me back home." he smiled at Link, who realized he must have been talking about the Sages. "Among other things," he muttered under his breath, but only the two teens heard it.

"'Time', huh?" Talo commented, walking up behind his parents. "Cool name. Mine's Talo, an' this is my kid brother Malo, of the Hyrule-famous 'Malo Mart'!"

Malo grimaced at his brother, but waved 'hello' all the same. "Greetings. Welcome to Ordon Village, famous for our goat cheese and health-restoring milk. Rusl's also a decent swordsmith, so we've got that, too."

Time raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting a four-year-old to be speaking like an adult. "Yeah, Malo takes some getting used to. Boy genius and all that." Talo commented, but Time smiled and knelt down, shaking the toddler's hand.

Continuing with the introductions, the rest of the clan introduced themselves, and Uli explained that Rusl and their son Colin were gathering branches in Faron Woods for winter. Fado had also joined the conversation, and seemed to take an immediate liking to Time, as if he could sense the fact that he was good with animals.

Suddenly, everyone heard a bleating noise from the ranch, and both heroes looked up to see an Ordon goat barreling straight for them. Time jumped out of the way, but Twilight held his ground, knowing just what to do. He quickly donned his Iron Boots for some extra leverage, then grabbed the charging ram by its fused horns and wrestled it to the ground. Tired out, the ram calmed as Link put a hand on its neck, then it got back to its feet.

Time was impressed. _He's pretty good. I can see how he earned the respect of the Gorons..._ he thought as he followed his descendant to the ranch, the ram capering along beside them as if nothing had happened.

…

As they entered the pasture, the sun was beginning to set in the west, bathing the landscape in its yellow-orange glow. Twilight smiled sadly, lost in the past. _Midna loved this time of day_–_ I hope she's doing well in the Twilight Realm. _–_Goddesses I miss her_...

Time, meanwhile, was busy petting one of the goats and her kids, speaking softly to them in words Link could not quite make out. He gave the mother one last pat and turned to his former student, who smiled, enjoying the peaceful sunset and the gentle breeze that always came with it.

Without warning, a woman's scream rent the evening air, and both boys gasped in horror. They sprinted through the gateway back to Ordon, dreading what they might find there. The goats were restless, as if they could sense an evil presence that the boys could not.

The two heroes arrived in the simple village only to find it in flames. All the villagers were crowded into a small area near the center of the village, surrounded by undead enemies. ReDeads, Gibdos, Stalfos and zombie-like Bulblins had trapped them, pointing swords and clubs at them. Uli was shaking with fear and dread, holding her baby daughter close. These beasts had come from Faron province, and Rusl and Colin had not yet returned. She worried for the fate of her husband and son. It was she who had screamed.

Both heroes drew their weapons, Twilight his 'new' blade and Time his bow, preparing to save the inhabitants of Ordon. In Twilight's case, the people he had grown up with. Time had no such connection with these people, but as a hero and a former knight, he could never abandon the innocent.

The monsters turned from their prey as the boys ran forward, distracted for a moment. That was their last mistake as Time shot Light Arrows at them while Twilight disposed of the rest with his enchanted blade. For a moment, it seemed that the heroes would be victorious.

And then that moment ended. A chilling laugh rent the night sky, sending shivers down everyone's spines. A laugh Twilight knew all too well.

"You fools..." the voice breathed. "you shall all be sacrificed to revive my master!" it announced, at last taking a physical form. Time and most of the townsfolk recoiled in shock and revulsion at the sight, but not Twilight. After all, he had defeated this specter before, in the ancient Arbiter's Grounds. The doomed prisoner, Deathsword.

"Never!" Twilight roared, running at the corporeal spirit and preparing for a jump-slash. Behind him, Time nocked another arrow, feeling his inner magic fading. He only had enough for one last arrow. Better make it count.

"I think not, boy!" Deathsword wheezed, throwing his oversized butcher-knife at the ancient Hero, forcing him to duck, dodge, and roll to avoid the flying cleaver. Unfortunately, one of the zombies seized this opportunity and threw its club, which connected with the reborn Hero and knocked him out, rendering him useless for the moment. Beth and Talo gasped.

The giant sword returned to its master, and Deathsword prepared to take another swing at Link. However, the teenager wasn't going to let it be _that_ easy. He rolled out of the way just as the fiend's blow landed, performing a perfect Back Slice on the phantom's unguarded back, just as the Hero's Shade had taught him. Looping back around, he attacked with his shield, then somersaulted over his opponent and gave him a good whack with a Helm Splitter.

The demon screamed in pain and rage, hardly believing that one mere mortal could do so much damage. He flew backwards, out of range of Link's blade for a moment while he planned his next move. Time for something new.

Muttering something in a long-dead and forbidden tongue, Deathsword plunged his blade into the ground and raised his mottled, rotten hands over his head, summoning a giant orb of dark magic between his palms. Link gasped and readied his shield. He had blocked magical attacks before. Little did he know that this time would be different. The cursed inmate growled in triumph as he threw the orb at the young hero, confident that the orb would fulfill its dark purpose.

Link used his Shield Attack, intending to send the spell right back, but to his horror, the orb passed right through the shield and sank into his chest. He gasped in pain and fell to his hands and knees, his breath coming in strained, harsh bursts. He cried out as the orb of darkness changed him to a form he never thought he'd take again:

The sacred beast.

Determination outweighing his fading consciousness, Twilight stubbornly refused to pass out, glaring and growling at Deathsword. He lunged for the specter, but its evil purpose had already been accomplished. It laughed cruelly. "You see? Your supposed 'hero' is actually a beast of the shadows! He and his kind attacked your home and stole your children!" he cried as he faded from sight. "He's no hero! He's a demon!" he cackled as he disappeared into the dark of night.

The men of Ordon gaped at the wolf before them, still too stunned to speak. Some of the women were crying, now that it was over, and the children huddled close to their mothers, afraid of the wolf that stood before them. Twilight's blue eyes were wide with fear, but also shining with tears of regret and sorrow.

…

"Unnh," Time groaned as he regained consciousness, putting a hand to his head. _I could really use a helmet for times like this_– he thought absently, but then gasped when he saw his spiritual brother, as a wolf, backing away from angry-looking, torch-wielding Ordonians. He bravely stepped between the transformed Hero and the villagers, arms spread wide.

"You would attack one of your own when he is already cursed?" he asked incredulously, causing some to falter. "He's exactly the same boy who lived here, just in a different form. Have mercy, for the sake of pity!"

"_Mercy?_" Bo breathed, angrier than either Link had ever seen him. "Did he and his kind show mercy when they took our children from us? Did he show mercy to our only swordsman left in Ordon? No! Rusl was wounded badly, and if it hadn't been for his skill, he would surely have fallen!"

He glared at the wolf behind Time, who shrank back and bowed his head. "When Rusl and Ilia first brought you to us, I didn't know what to think of you, a child, but now I do. My judgment is passed:" he continued. "EXILE!"

The wolf gasped, his expression horrified and hurt beyond measure. Suddenly a drumbeat sounded, and someone was playing a wooden flute. But it wasn't a happy tune that echoed through the burning village. Jaggle and his wife Pergie were the first to begin the song of judgment, and one by one, the others joined in. All but Ilia, who had tears in her eyes.

**Jaggle: ** _"Deception!"_

**Pergie:** _"Now banned!"_

**Sera:** _"Evil as plain as the mark on his hand!"_

**Hanch:** _"Deception!"_

**Talo/Malo:** _"An outrage!"_

**Hanch: ** _"Disgrace!"_

**Beth: ** _"For shame!"_

**Bo:** _"He asked for trouble the moment he came!"_

**Jaggle:** _"Deception!"_

**Talo**/**Malo:** _"An outrage!"_

**Fado: ** _"He can't change his stripes!"_

**Pergie: ** _"Now banned!"_

**Beth: ** _"For shame!"_

**Fado:** _"You know these Outsider types!"_

**Sera: ** _"Evil as plain as the mark on his hand!"_

**Hanch: ** _"See you later, agitator!"_

**Jaggle:** _"Deception!"_

**Talo**/**Malo:** _"An outrage!"_

**Fado: ** _"Just leave us alone!"_

**Pergie:** _"Now banned!"_

**Beth:** _"For shame!"_

**Fado: ** _"Traitor, go back with your own!"_

**Bo:** _"He asked for trouble the moment he came!"_

**Hanch:** _"See you later, agitator!"_

**All:** _"Born in dark, but raised in light,_

_ Helpless now to change his plight._

_ Let him run, let him live,_

_ But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_

_ And he is not one of us,_

_ He has never been one of us!_

_ He is not part of us,_

_ Not our kind!_

_"Someone once lied to us,"_ they sang, glaring at Time, who glared right back.

_"Now we're not so blind._

_ For we knew he would do what he's done,_

_ And we know that he'll never be one_–_ of_–_ us!"_

**Uli:** _"He is not_–_ one of us..."_

**Sera:** _"Deception!"_

**Beth:** _"Disgrace!"_

**Talo:** _"Deception!"_

**Malo:** _"Disgrace!"_

**Pergie: ** _"Deception..."_

Link whimpered in anguish as he took one slow step backward, then two, and with a final sniff, ran off into the dark forest, a large tear dropping from his blue eyes.

"No! Link!" Ilia cried, trying to go after him, but her father held her back.

Time looked at the villagers in disgust as Link fled, disappointment in his now-cold cobalt eyes. His expression softened as his gaze fell on Ilia, and he nodded his goodbye as he played two strange songs on his ocarina. One immediately produced a clap of thunder and a shower of rain to put out the fires [Song of Storms], and the second caused a myriad of emerald sparkles to envelop the Hero and transport him deep into the woods [Minuet of Forest]. Hopefully, he could head off Link and calm him down, and offer him comfort in light of this tragedy.

Time found Twilight at the gate between Hyrule Field and Faron, silent tears dripping off his muzzle to the soft ground below. Time put a hand on the wolf's shoulder, speaking softly.

"I know how you feel, my son." he imparted, and the wolf looked up at him. "Mido pretty much said the same thing when I had grown up. The Kokiri didn't trust adults, and they don't ever age. I too was cast out of my childhood home." he said sadly, sympathy in his lightless blue eyes.

The wolf sniffed, looking at his ancestor. "_At least _you_ had somewhere else to go_." he countered telepathically.

Time frowned. "So do you. You're a _hero_, Link. Your friends in the Resistance would never leave you out in the cold. I'd bet any one of them would gladly help out a friend in need."

_That's true..._ Twilight thought to himself. "_But they wouldn't extend the same courtesy to a _wolf_._"

"Not necessarily." Time argued. "Ever since my day, it has been forbidden to kill a wolf, for they are _sacred_ beasts. Wolfos are different from wolves. That law was passed long ago, as the Goddess's chosen hero could also sometimes change into a wolf. That has been true for two heroes so far: You, and myself."

The wolf looked at the Hylian in shock, his eyes clearly asking, "_How?!_"

"Magic." he smiled. "Like it or not, magic is in your blood. As with all Hylians. In time, you too will learn how to change your form at will. It's just a matter of concentration. Eventually, you will learn to use it as I have."

The wolf nodded slowly, still sullen and feeling betrayed, but that feeling had lessened somewhat, thanks to Time. They sat in companionable silence for a long time, mutually comforting one another.

…

After what seemed like an eternity, Time sighed, getting to his feet again. "If the Forest Temple was overrun with enemies, I think it's fairly safe to assume that the other temples are similarly infested." he commented. "We should head to Death Mountain next, and on the way we could find a way to lift your curse."

Time's words sparked a memory within Link, and he suddenly sat up and pointed his nose skyward, howling one of the songs of the temples. The Prelude of Light. Time followed him on his ocarina, and the Hero and wolf disappeared in a vortex of golden sparkles.

"_The Master Sword healed me once,_" Twilight thought aloud when they had arrived. "_Maybe it can help me again._"

"That's a great idea, Link!" Time praised. "The Master Sword _is_ the Blade of Evil's Bane. If _anything_ can restore you, _it_ can."

The wolf nodded, then ran into the chamber of the sword, Time right on his heels. He slid to a stop before the blade, bowing his head in reverence. The blade glowed with an unearthly light, so bright that Time had to shield his eyes. Twilight snarled as the light enveloped him, slowly expelling the darkness within him and changing him from beast to man. For now a second and hopefully final time.

As the light faded, Link got to his feet, breathing a sigh of relief. He checked himself all over, to make sure that he still had all the items he would need for his newest quest. _Good thing I was carrying all my possessions with me, or they would have been lost in the fire that destroyed my house. I don't have a home anymore..._

He turned to Time, who was watching him patiently. "Let's go save the world." Time smiled, nodded, and the two heroes left the ruins and made their way to Hyrule Field, heading for the province of Eldin.

* * *

End of chapter 4

I reference my other LoZ story in here, that Link wasn't born in Ordon village, but came from somewhere else entirely. He's clearly different from the Ordonians, given that his ears are pointed and everyone else's are rounded. Where could he have come from?

I know part of this plot-line has been used before, like in the Adventure of Link, but I like that plot-line, so too bad!

Yeah, I used the song from the Lion King II: Simba's Pride, but I changed a few lyrics, as the original ones wouldn't make sense. All credit for that song goes to Disney. (_Link_ doesn't have a scar on his face!)

I used a line from Star Wars, too. Let's see if you buffs can spot it! (All credit goes to George Lucas.)

See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	5. Chapter 5

The

Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 5

"Is it just me, or did Death Mountain get _hotter_ over the years?" Time groused as he and his twin traveled west* to the province of Eldin. Twilight smiled as Time wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, shaking the droplets of perspiration off his glove and down to the ground, where they instantly _hiss_ed into steam. Twilight agreed with a nod and a smile, trying unsuccessfully to fan himself with just his hand. As they trudged wearily into Kakariko Village, Time was feeling slightly dizzy, so Twilight put one of his ancestor's arms around his own shoulders and helped him to the sacred spring, where the water slowly revived him.

"Ahh– _much_ better," the Hero sighed in relief, thanking the goddess Nayru for thinking of creating such a wondrous thing as water. A couple pink fairies flew over to the boys, but they waved away the offer of assistance, knowing that the healing fairies sacrificed their own life force to heal the hero. They weren't wounded, just overheated.

"Link!" a man's voice greeted from a round, tower-like house that was nearest the spring, and both boys looked over at the sound. Twilight smiled in greeting and waved back, happy to see his friend Renado, while Time just nodded his greeting to the unfamiliar man.

"We haven't seen you in a while." Renado smiled, clapping the teenager on the back in a friendly gesture. Twilight just smiled wider and nodded. "What have you been doing? And who is your friend? He looks like he could be your twin brother."

Twilight kept smiling, looking over at Time and summarizing who he really was. He felt that keeping the truth from someone like Renado was an exercise in futility, and saw no point in it. Renado reacted with only a raised eyebrow of surprise, but then he smiled and offered his hand to the reborn Hero, who shook it gladly. He invited the two visitors into the town hotel for some refreshments and a place to rest from their long journey, which they gratefully accepted.

…

After a light mid-afternoon snack and a few hours rest, the shaman and two heroes gathered at one of the larger tables to talk. Joining them were Renado's daughter Luda and the explosives expert Barnes, who had popped in to see what all the excitement was about.

"So _you're_ the mastermind that came up with bomb arrows!" Time laughed, shaking Barnes' hand. "They're really something. Sure would have come in handy in _my_ day!"

Barnes waved off the compliment, grinning like an idiot and his face red as a cherry. "Anythin' ta help a hero on his mission..." he chuckled.

The group continued to discuss various topics of varying interest, until the conversation shifted to the weather.

"Ah yes." Renado sighed. "You've obviously noticed the heat-wave that has spread from Death Mountain as of late." he turned his empty mug around absently in circles. "It began a few weeks ago. I've spoken with the Goron elders, but for some reason Darbus, the tribal patriarch, will not leave the mountain, and I am getting too old to make the journey to the summit entrance to the mines. All the elders would tell me is that a great evil has been reawakened deep in the mines. Far deeper than you journeyed in your quest, Link." he looked over at Twilight, who looked surprised, but intrigued as well.

"They _did_ mention something else, but they didn't explain themselves when I inquired further on the subject." Renado continued. "Something about an ancient _temple_ beneath the mines–"

Time gasped. "Not the Fire Temple of _my_ day! Could it be? The same one?"

Renado's eyes widened. "That just might be it, Hero of Time! That _must _be what they were talking about. They mentioned something about a 'legendary hammer' being the only thing that could seal away this evil force, but it was lost long ago, in a bygone age."

Time looked down, suddenly sheepish. Reaching into one of the pouches on his belt, he pulled out a silver hammer with both hands and carefully set it on the wooden table. "Heh. I– ah– forgot to return it. Whoops."

"And the Hero of Time _continues_ to amaze me." Renado laughed, inspecting the ancient hammer appreciatively. "This is the same Megaton Hammer that you used to defeat Volvagia in the Future that Never Was, is it not? It looks as new as the day it was forged!"

"That's Goron smithing for you." Time laughed in agreement, nodding to confirm Renado's question. "Finest craftspeople in Hyrule."

"No arguments here." Barnes commented, still pleased by the praise he'd been given earlier.

Twilight, however, was concerned with more immediate matters, not the ancient past. "Did the elders say anything else about this 'ancient evil'?"

Renado looked down at the table. "Unfortunately, they did not. However, they _did_ speak of throngs of undead creatures swarming the mines, abominations they had never encountered." He looked up when Time and Twilight exchanged a knowing glance. "I take it that you two _have_ encountered them?"

"Yes. The Forest Temple of Faron was overrun with them, and we had some troubles with them in Ordon as well." Time explained, causing Renado to tense. He was worried for his friend and the children he'd come to care for. "We drove them out and put out the fires, but my house was burned to the ground. I'm pretty sure everyone's okay, but there are many repairs needed to get Ordon back on its feet." Twilight assured, intentionally leaving out his banishment. No need to report _that _to him, after so much bad news. Plus it was personal.

"I am relieved that no one was hurt, but I'm sorry for your loss, Link." Renado answered sympathetically after a moment, seeming to perceive more than the boys had told him. For a moment, Twilight was afraid that the shaman suspected the truth, but Renado said nothing more on the subject.

"I insist that you boys stay with us in Kakariko tonight, and resume your quest in the morning. May the Light Spirits be with you, as well as the Goddesses." Renado invited, and the two heroes accepted gratefully, choosing their beds on the upper level of the hotel before climbing up to the hotel's hot-spring above and behind the establishment for a nice steaming bath.

By some miracle, the only occupant of the spring was a black-feathered Cucco, so the boys had no problems about undressing down to their undergarments and jumping right in.

"Ah, that feels good!" Time sighed as he came up for a breath after dunking himself to wet his hair. "The air temperature could be a bit cooler, though."

Twilight nodded distractedly, trying not to stare at all of his ancestor's scars. His biggest was a shiny red burn that covered almost his entire back, and Time smirked. "Got that from Koume's fire attack in the Spirit Temple, but then Kotake put ice on it immediately afterward, so it's not as bad as it could've been." He chuckled. "And by 'put ice on it', I mean freezing me nearly to death*."

Looking over at his descendant, Time noticed a huge scar on the young man's abdomen. "How'd that one happen?" he asked, intrigued and concerned at the same time.

"This?" Twilight asked, pointing at it. Time nodded. "Gored by one of Ganon's tusks. _Really_ glad I had a healing fairy for that one." he added when Time gasped in horror. "Midna had to open the bottle for me. I was fading too fast to do it myself." he laughed, remembering how flustered she'd been.

"Wow." was all Time could say, remembering his own fight with the giant pig-like creature.

They compared their many scars for a good while, then Time got out of the spring, putting his tunic and gear back on. Twilight did the same. Then both boys walked back into the hotel to rest for the night. They were going to need it to tackle the Goron Mines and Fire Temple tomorrow.

* * *

"All set?" Time called back into the room of the hotel the next morning. He was eager to see Death Mountain and how much it had changed since his day.

"Just about!" Twilight called, packing his gear into his Adventure pouch. He walked out a minute later, smiling in greeting at his old teacher.

Time smiled back. "I hate to make you undo some of your work, but you're gonna need_ this_ for the Fire Temple. Goddesses know _I_ did." He handed a crimson tunic to his double, who took it reverently. If the legends were true, the Hero had received this from the son of the ancient Fire Sage, Darunia.

After Link came back out in his 'new' tunic, he looked at his ancestor in confusion. Time laughed. "You're wondering what I'm gonna use, right? Well that's easy. I have two of these tunics. I accidentally bought one from the Shop in Goron Village before I talked to Darunia's son about what happened, and he gave me a free one.* I actually never used the one that you're wearing, that's why it looks brand-new. I'll be using my old one."

Twilight nodded, then put the red hat on to match his tunic, feeling a bit cooler already. It seemed the old tunic was still heat-resistant, even after all these years. Then the two heroes left Kakariko Village for Death Mountain and the north, but not before stocking up on supplies and potions for the battle.

…

As the two boys journeyed up the cliffs and through the narrow mountain passageways, Twilight was confused. _Why haven't we met any Gorons yet? This is strange..._

Time also seemed uneasy. _I don't like this. The whole area reeks of black magic, and the Gorons have always been a race that favors strength over spells. What could it mean?_

_..._

Eventually they reached the quarry, where just above them lay the entrance to the Goron City and the mines, and by extension, the Fire Temple. Time looked up at the tunnel entrance dubiously, wondering how in the world they would get up there without the help of the absent Gorons. He didn't notice Twilight had left his side until the boy waved at him from over by a small opening. "In here," he pointed. "There's an elevator that will take us right to the top."

Time smiled in interest and intrigue, then ran over and followed his student to where the elevator sat. To tell the truth, it looked rather like the one he'd used in the old Forest Temple, but this one had a strange button on it. Twilight stepped on the switch with his Iron Boots, startling Time as the lift rose.

"It's activated by weight." he explained as they ascended, and Time nodded in understanding, fascinated by how far the Gorons had advanced in their technology since his day. Granted, it _had_ been about 700 years since Hyrule's Golden Age, the time in which he'd lived. And Gorons lived a _long_ time. Far longer than any of the other 'mortal' races (not including the Kokiri).

The two boys finally reached the 'throne room', and Twilight gasped when he saw that only five Gorons remained in the mountain. All the others had somehow disappeared. The four elders, Gor Coron, Gor Amoto, Gor Ebizo, and Gor Liggs were there, plus Darbus, the tribal patriarch.

"Ah! Little humans!" Darbus boomed, but he was pleased to see them. "Our 'Hylian brother' is visiting, and he brought his twin!"

Twilight chuckled and shook his head while Time bowed respectfully. "Greetings mighty Darbus, patriarch of the Gorons! I am called Link." he introduced himself in their tradition. Darbus was delighted by this, and clasped the reborn hero's forearm with one monstrous hand as Time did the same. As this happened, Twilight noticed that his ancestor wasn't wearing his usual gauntlets, but a pair of strange golden bracelets instead that were decorated with the ancient symbol of the Goron's Ruby.

Darbus noticed Time's accessories too, and looked appalled. "Those bracelets– they were given to the legendary 'Dodongo Buster', Link! He grew up to become the one humans call the 'Hero of Time'!" He paused, glaring at the teen suspiciously. "How came _you_ to possess these treasures?"

Time smiled, not intimidated in the slightest. In fact, he was rather enjoying this. "They were given to me as a child by the Sage of Fire himself, the wild Darunia!" Time grinned with a spark in his eyes that Twilight hadn't seen before, at least not from him. Mischief.

"HA!" Darbus laughed, throwing back his head. "You are a funny little Hylian! I like your spirit! However, lies do not become us, for we are men of action." he boomed, but Time stood his ground, still grinning mischievously.

"It's no lie, my Sworn Brother," he stated, and before anyone could add anything to his answer, he reached into his pouch and pulled out the Megaton Hammer, the lost treasure of the Gorons.*

Every jaw in the room except for the two heroes dropped to the ground at this revelation. Not only was this the legendary weapon that had _twice_ defeated the dragon Volvagia, but it confirmed that the young man standing before them was indeed _the_ Hero of Time!

"The legendary hammer–" Darbus breathed, shell-shocked, then he threw back his head and roared with laughter. "The Goddesses are quite mysterious, that much is true!" He clasped Link's hand in both of his, wonder in his dark-blue eyes. "Ever since I was small, tales of your strength and feats have been passed down through my line. From the son of the wild Darunia, Link of the Gorons, to my father, Darmani the Fourth*, and now to me, Darbus. I never dreamed in my wildest fantasies that I would meet _you_, the savior of the Gorons, face to face!"

Time blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, embarrassed. "You honor me, Darbus. I did only what needed to be done. Your people needed help, and I was there to give it."

"And the Hero is modest as well! The legends have not exaggerated." Darbus boomed, causing the other four Goron elders to whisper among themselves.

"And that is what I have come to do again." Time continued, all his past humor replaced by a fiery determination. "My brothers have been captured and imprisoned once again by Ganondorf, or at least his followers. It's my sworn duty as a hero to stop their evil designs."

Twilight nodded in agreement. This statement applied to him as well.

"Well, far be it from us to stand in your way, my Sworn Brother!" Darbus boomed again, grinning from ear to ear as he stood aside to let the two heroes enter the Goron Mines, and by extension, the ancient Fire Temple.

As the two Hylians were walking in, they were stopped by one of the four elders, Gor Coron. "Ancient hero, do you need a map of the temple? If so, we have a copy that you could use."

Time smiled and shook his head. "I still have the one I used in the Future that Never Was. I'm sure it's still fairly accurate, given that stone doesn't change much as time passes. Twilight can guide us through the mines, and when we get down to the temple, _I_ can take over and lead the way. If we come upon any of our brothers, rest assured that we will do our utmost to free them." he vowed, then the two spiritual brothers entered the Goron Mines, one armed with the legendary Hammer of the Gorons, the other with his bow, as he remembered that he'd used that particular accessory the most when he'd fought his way through the mines in the Twilight War.

…

"Ready?" Time asked Twilight as they prepared to enter the boss's room. Twilight nodded, and as one, they inserted their two Big Keys into the keyholes. The thick chains fell at their feet, and Twilight rolled away the stone that guarded the entrance to the lair of the fire dragon, Volvagia.

Both heroes jumped down to the main platform, watching the discs of lava warily for any sign of their opponent. Sure enough, the center disk began to erupt, and the ancient enemy of the Gorons rose up out of the molten magma for now a third time to wreak havoc on the mountain-dwelling race. However, this time the dragon looked a little different. "Is that– a small orange _eye_ on his forehead?" Time asked, squinting to try and get a good look at it while the dragon was wheeling around in the air, circling the two heroes and taunting them in his own tongue.

_And to think I thought he was cute..._ Time thought to himself, remembering back to when he'd bought/saved the then-baby dragon from a greedy merchant in Hyrule Castle Town. _Guess he doesn't know how to show gratitude._*

"What was that?" Twilight asked, looking at his partner.

"Huh? Oh, I was just– thinking aloud, I guess." Time answered. Then he thought, _Why not? He might as well know the truth about this dragon._ He turned to his pupil and explained, "I freed this dragon a long time ago when he was just a baby, and I was a ten-year-old. A greedy merchant had him in a bird cage that was too small for it. I took pity on him and bought him, then set him free in Hyrule Field. He sure has grown..." he trailed off, a small part of him proud of the hatchling that he had befriended. _Well, it _has_ been around _700 years_ since I freed him. And dragons are practically immortal. The Volvagia that I fought in the Future that Never Was might have been his father. _–_no wonder he's mad at me._

Volvagia did something very strange then. He put his claws to his head, as if he had a headache, and roared in pain. Time cocked his head in confusion, but then realized what the problem was. "That third eye on his forehead! It's controlling him somehow, and causing him pain! If we can somehow get rid of that eye, maybe he'll come back to his senses!"

Twilight raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but then shrugged. _It's worth a shot._ he thought, nocking an arrow to shoot at the eye. _Forgive me, mighty beast._

The arrow connected with the evil eye on Volvagia's forehead, and the dragon roared again as he crash-landed on the ground. Though he regretted it, Time knew that smashing that eye was the only way that might save his old friend, so he brought the hammer down on the dragon's skull with all his might. Volvagia roared in pain and grabbed his head again, reeling from the sudden headache adding to his already-monstrous migraine. The dragon retreated back into the liquid lava to recover, then flew up to the ceiling of the cavern to rain down boulders on the heroes that dared to wound it. _Forgive me, old friend_, Time thought sadly even as he dodged the boulders and stalactites that were coming down like meteors. Eventually Volvagia got sick of trying to crush them, and decided to try to fry them with his fire-breath instead. The heroes' heat-resistant tunics protected them from this, though they still stayed well out of the way of the flames.

Three times more was this process repeated, and when Time delivered the final blow to the evil orange eye with his Megaton Hammer, the cursed ocular organ shattered into thousands of tiny shards, almost as if it were made of glass. The dragon grasped his head again, roaring in agony, then put its head down on the ground in defeat, conceding victory to the two heroes. Twilight stowed his bow and last arrow, thinking idly to himself, _I'll have to restock on those pretty soon. My quiver's almost empty._ Time walked over to the wounded creature, who was whimpering weakly, knelt next to his head, and put a gentle gauntleted hand on its neck just behind his head, which he knew was one of the dragon's weak spots and the scales were thin.

The dragon looked at the reborn Hero blearily, still whimpering, then softly communicated telepathically with the Hylian that had rescued him so long ago._ "Please, end my suffering,"_ he pleaded._ "Let me die in peace, as I deserve, for all my misdeeds these past months."_

Time took pity on the dragon, glad that he'd once again returned to his senses. "You remember me, don't you." Time didn't voice it as a question, because he could clearly see the recognition and friendship in the dragon's green eyes.

"_Yes. The boy in green who bought me from that greedy human who intended to sell me to a butcher, when I was barely a hatchling. You saved my life, and how do I repay you? By trying to crush and torch you and your twin. Not to mention capturing the rock-eaters and imprisoning them in this temple. Take thy righteous vengeance, brave hero. I deserve death, for all that I have done."_ Volvagia answered with his mind, casting his gaze down to the ground in shame.

Time smiled sadly. "I cannot. You were my _friend_, once. And I will _never_ harm someone close to my heart. I believe there is still some good that you can do for this world, wherever it may be. The path before you now is not death, but life. Go free, my friend." He reached into one of the pouches on his belt and drew out a crystal bottle filled with, to Twilight's jaw-dropping surprise, Ordon's best health-restoring milk. "Open up." he commanded, and the dragon smiled weakly and did as ordered. The hero patiently helped the wounded dragon to down the entire contents of the bottle, smiling as he saw the simple drink work its magic in seconds. The dragon raised his head and opened his eyes to their fullest extent, then breathed a massive column of flame to the ceiling, his way of saying 'thank you'. He nodded to the two Hylians, who returned it with gentle smiles on their faces, and Volvagia flew out of the lava-hole and curled up next to the two boys.

"_You both spared and saved my life."_ he communicated to both telepathically. _"The _least_ I can do is give my saviors a ride out of this hellish furnace of a temple. How those Gorons can stand so much heat is beyond me."_

Twilight and Time both snickered at that, then mounted the fire dragon behind his elbows, but not before Time cast 'Nayru's Love' around them both, to protect them from the dragon's searing hot scales. Then Volvagia carried the boys out of the final room, through the quickest route out of the Fire Temple, then flew up through the mineshaft that led to the Goron Mines, heading for the summit and freedom.

* * *

End of chapter 5

*(1) This is in the GC version of the game. In the Wii version it would be East. I play the GC version because I prefer a left-handed Link. XD

*(2) Don't get me wrong, I can usually beat Twinrova (both forms) without losing a ¼ of a heart, but _this_ Link apparently had trouble with her/them.

*(3) True story. I saw that tunic in the shop as a kid, and I went in there and bought it as an adult before I did _anything_ else. Whoops! So I had two Goron Tunics the first time I played OoT. (Not that both showed up in my inventory, but still)

*(4) Picture Elrond revealing Anduril to Aragorn in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King.

*(5) No blood-relation to Goron Link in Majora's Mask. _This_ Darmani was named after him, though, after Darunia's son heard of his Sworn Brother's adventure in Termina. Time was certainly revered by the Gorons in Hyrule, wasn't he?

I skipped the temple again, but you can look up a walkthrough of TP Goron Mines, and then the Fire Temple in OoT and just imagine that they're somehow connected. Just imagine both of them filled with undead enemies. And just like in the OoT Fire Temple, both Links freed all the Gorons to get the second Big Key.

*(6) Referring to the LoZ manga. I forget which chapter. Look it up if you want to.

I decided spur-of-the-moment to let Volvagia live. He's my favorite boss in OoT. Not only does he look awesome, but he's very easy to beat and looks really funny whenever Link gives him a good whack with the Megaton Hammer. Although I don't blame him in the slightest. That's gotta be one doozy of a headache. XD

Good thing Time was using his head before they got on the dragon, otherwise, to quote a fun character from one of my favorite anime shows, "That'd be _my_ clacker on the barbie and I'd be sittin' here today on two extra-toasty buns!" -Chu, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yusuke vs. Toguro. He makes _the__funniest__face_ when he says that!

All right, enough silliness for one day. See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


	6. Chapter 6

The

Legend of Zelda

The Hero's Twilight

* * *

Chapter 6

"You can let us off here, my friend." Time suggested as they approached the entrance to the Goron Mines. The dragon nodded and landed at the foot of the ramp, then let his two saviors disembark. Twilight exhaled loudly in amazement. "Wow. It sure was a lot faster going back through the temple and mines on dragon-back! Thanks for your help, Volvagia." he said to the wingless flying dragon, giving him a gentle pat on his neck.

The dragon purred. _"It was my pleasure, Hero of Twilight. However, the name 'Volvagia' does not suit me. That was the name of my sire, in whose tracks I no longer wish to follow. A new name would better fit me now."_

"Well, what would you like to be called?" Time asked, puzzled but intrigued. He'd never had the opportunity to _name_ a _dragon_ before! This could be fun!

"_Something beginning with a 'V'. I like the way that letter sounds when it's spoken."_ the dragon suggested, and the heroes smiled.

Suddenly an idea came to Twilight. "How about 'Valoo'? That sounds like a good name for a dragon to me." he suggested, and the dragon purred again loudly and nodded.

"_Oh yes! Valoo! That will fit splendidly!"_ the dragon now called Valoo agreed. _"My thanks to you both once again! Now I have both my freedom and a mighty name! Darkness, hear my name and tremble, for I am the great Valoo, last survivor of the dragons!"_ he bugled his joy to the heavens, and his cry startled the Gorons who were convened in the next room. Valoo put his head down, suddenly sheepish. _"Oops."_ he muttered, crouching down low and considering diving into the magma to hide for a bit.

Time laughed. "Go on and fly outta here, Valoo. Before Darbus decides to imprison _you_ in one of those cages. We'll explain everything from here."

Valoo grinned at his two Hylian friends. _"May the winds of fortune be at your backs!"_ he imparted, then disappeared back to the area of the mine that was open to the blue skies.

"Let's go, partner." Time offered, and the two heroes left the mines to return to the summit of Death Mountain, where they knew the Goron Elders and Darbus would be waiting for an explanation.

What the boys _didn't_ expect, however, was a grand celebration. As soon as they left the mine entrance, a cry started up: "Hail, the conquering heroes! The legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero of Time, Link! And his renowned student and descendant, the Savior of Light, Link!" "Three cheers for our Sworn Brethren!" "Hip hip, hooray!" "Hip Hip, Hooray!" "HIP HIP, HOORAY!"

Both heroes turned the color of their tunics, and were both knocked to the ground from a 'gentle' clap on the back from the tribal patriarch. "You both did great!" he boomed, laughing loudly. "The people of the Goron Tribe will tell of your deeds for generations to come!"

"Yes, and what better way to celebrated than by feasting on the finest rock-sirloin of Dodongo Cavern until our stomachs burst!" Gor Coron joked, gesturing to a long table heaped up with piles of the delicacy. As one, every Goron in the room started drooling. At the end of the table was a section reserved for the heroes, laden with bowls of various fruits, a large salad bowl, and a large plate of fried cuckoo. The heroes looked gratefully at the Goron elder, and he laughed. "We learned long ago that not all races in Hyrule enjoy eating rocks. No matter how delectable they might look to us."

The two heroes laughed at that, then everyone enjoyed the celebration feast and their freedom from the terror of Volvagia and Valoo.

* * *

"Oh, Link..." Ilia sniffed as she sat in her room, as she had been ever since her best friend's exile. "I miss you so much. I wonder how you and the Hero of Time are doing on your journey? I've prayed to Farore every day to keep you both safe. I..." she hesitated. "I love you, Link. You are my whole world." she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she rocked herself as she cried. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

...

That night, the Mayor's daughter had a strange dream. A familiar hero carrying a large pocket-watch and an equally familiar man beside him carrying a lit lantern stood side-by-side against an innumerable army of demons and the undead. Both heroes stood their ground and drew their swords, ready for the inevitable battle. Ilia could only watch in horror as the two sides charged at one another. She knew that though the heroes were valiant, they would surely fall against such a number of foes.

To her surprise, the heroes held their own against the forces of evil, at least for a while, but eventually they had to admit defeat. The hero who held the light looked up as he was pushed to his knees, his blue eyes piercing directly into her green ones, clearly asking for help.

...

"Link?!" Ilia cried as she suddenly woke up from her dream, drenched in sweat and breathing as if she'd just run around the whole of Hyrule Field without stopping. In his own bed downstairs, her father slept soundly, oblivious to his daughter's vision.

Ilia knew in her heart what she had to do and what her vision meant, but she was loath to leave her father and the community in which she had grown up her whole life, with people she cared about. But sometimes Life requires people to make difficult and sometimes painful decisions. Without waking her father, Ilia tearfully packed as many of her belongings and food supplies as she could into a rucksack, donned a dark cloak that Uli had made for her long ago, and set off for Faron Woods.

As she passed the still-smoldering ruins of Link's house, Ilia took the reins of Link's loyal and noble steed, Epona, tied her pack to the back of the horse's saddle, then goaded her into a run as she left her home behind for the last time.

_Link, I'm coming._

* * *

"All right, it's finally time for you to continue your education." Time grinned, sitting on a large, half-hidden boulder while his student sat cross-legged at his feet, his eyes only on his mentor.

"The key to magic is feeling it _within_ you." Time explained, breathing in deeply and casting Nayru's Love around himself, then dispelling it. "It's just another part of your brain that most have forgotten how to use. The Royal Family is the exception." he smiled fondly. "For some reason, Nayru has always been partial to the firstborn princess named Zelda. No one really knows why." he imparted, and Twilight nodded.

"Let's start your magical training with a defensive spell: Nayru's Love." Time suggested, standing up to give a demonstration. "First, you place both of your hands on your left side like you are holding a ball of air about the size of your fist. Your right hand will be the lower, and the fingers pointing to your back. Your left will be the higher, and the fingers pointing to the front." He placed his own hands in the correct position. "Like so." Twilight copied him, and Time adjusted his hand position slightly. "Good! Next, you raise both hands above your head in a slight 'V' shape, and imagine gathering a sphere of energy between your palms."

"Like the ancient Hylians would appeal to the Goddesses." Twilight answered, and Time nodded. "Exactly. Now you try. Starting with the first form I showed you."

Twilight nodded, then shifted through the two stances, all the while concentrating his inner energy. He felt a slight tingling in his fingers, but saw no orb of energy between his hands.

"That's all right. You're doing very well for a first attempt." Time encouraged when his pupil looked crestfallen. "Especially considering that you've had no prior training." He smiled again and shifted to the final stance, kneeling with his right knee on the ground and touching both palms to the ground, then stood up. He nodded to his student, and the teen nodded back, trying all three forms in succession as he attempted to tap into the magical part of his brain. Again, he felt a slight tingling in his fingertips, but not much else. And his efforts certainly didn't produce a barrier like Time's.

"Don't worry." Time smiled. "It'll come to you. You just need practice." Twilight nodded, then sat back down at his teacher's feet.

"The next spell I can teach you is Farore's Wind. This spell can only be cast in dungeons that have a map, or in other words, _all_ of them." Time smiled, and Twilight chuckled. "To that end, let's warp to the Forest Temple briefly, and when you've got it, we'll get started on Din's Fire."

Twilight grinned in excitement, then pulled out his ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest in unison with Time. Both heroes walked into the ancient place of worship, and Time waved a greeting to Saria, who was talking with the other 'Kokiri'. The sage smiled back warmly and waved, then resumed her conversation.

"This spell's a little different." Time explained. "Instead of protecting you directly, it creates a Warp Point for you when you first cast the magic. Upon using it a second time, you can either dispel the warp point you created, or warp to that area in which you created it." he explained, and Twilight nodded, watching his teacher's every movement with rapt attention.

"The actual motions of this one are fairly simple." Time continued. "First is the same beginning stance as Nayru's Love. Let me see you do it." Twilight obeyed, and Time corrected his position slightly. "I forgot to tell you about the leg position on this form. It might be easier to put your left foot behind you, and slightly bend the knee of your right in this first stance." he said, and Twilight shifted his position appropriately. "Perfect!" he praised. "You're a natural at the forms, now we just have to work on your magical energy!" he laughed.

Twilight smiled, still holding the first stance. "Now, this second motion is a bit tricky. You want to move both hands in a counter-clockwise motion, and then bring them to your center, bending your elbows. Like this." He arced his right arm over his head and completed the circle with his left hand, crossing his arms across his chest like a Gibdo would. "Then, you straighten both arms above your head in a 'V', just like the second stance of Nayru's Love." He brought his hands up, then dropped them to his sides, motioning for his descendant to try.

As with Nayru's Love, Link shifted perfectly through the stances, but didn't feel anything more than a tingle in his fingertips again. He sighed in frustration. Time put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it in time. Have faith. Believe in your strengths." Time suddenly made a face then. Now_ I sound like that strange Mask Salesman in Termina... Where did _that_ come from?_ he shook his head. Twilight nodded, once again looking to his master for guidance.

"Okay. We'll try Din's Fire next, and if that one refuses to cooperate, I have an idea we could try." Time growled teasingly, causing his double to blush in embarrassment. It was _his_ fault the spells were not working, not the magic itself.

"Din's Fire only requires two motions, and it is the 'cheapest' of the spells I have taught you so far, meaning it takes the least amount of energy to cast." Time lectured, and Link nodded. "It begins with the same stance as the others, then you sweep your left arm around in a clockwise 'windmill' stroke and clench your right fist at your side below your rib, bending your elbow. While you do that, you kneel on your left knee and slam your open left palm into the ground, pushing your offensive power out from you in a deadly barrier of fire." he demonstrated the motions for Link, but put no power behind it. He didn't want to burn his favorite student!

Twilight nodded, then repeated his ancestor's actions, slamming his open palm into the ground. Time crossed his arms as he watched, nodding his approval when Link stood to his feet.

"_You_ may not have noticed any results of your efforts, but I _definitely_ felt a wave of heat emanating from you with that last attack." Time observed, and Twilight gaped at him in amazement. "Really?"

A nod. "You definitely have the ability. It's just– weaker than it should be for some reason. You did very well, my son. I am proud of you. What do you say we go to your friend Telma's to celebrate? Maybe have a special drink." Time winked.

"But– I'm not of age." Twilight protested, and Time laughed. "You are for the one I had in mind. Trust me, it'll be worth it." and with that, he began walking toward Hyrule Castle Town, Twilight right behind him.

* * *

Upon entering Telma's bar, the two Links encountered a group of Hyrule's soldiers discussing what was apparently a top-secret subject at a round table, as they fell silent as the two heroes walked in. Time nodded politely in greeting, but the men just went back to their drinks. The ancient Hero frowned in disapproval, but then remembered that these men were not like the soldiers that he'd commanded as captain of the Hylian cavalry. These men were too proud of their supposed 'power'.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite blue-eyed hero!" a voice from behind the bar sounded, and Twilight smiled, happy to see his friend after two years. "How've you been, kiddo? Oh! I see you've brought a friend with you! Why, he looks like he could be your _twin_, hon!" she shook Twilight's hand warmly across the bar before smiling at Time. "What might your name be, stranger?" she asked, winking coyly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Telma." he answered with a bow. "You may call me 'Time'. I am a distant relative of Link's, visiting from a faraway land." he explained, hiding the whole truth from the woman, at least until they could talk somewhere more private.

"I kinda figured you were related. You're the mirror image of each other, except for your hairstyles!" Telma laughed as both boys claimed their chairs and sat at the bar. "Well boys, what'll it be?" she asked as she cleaned out an empty tankard.

"Two 'Chateau Romani's, please." Time requested, and Telma raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Only a select few of my regulars know about that drink, and this is your first time here. How'd _you_ know about it?" she asked, and Time winked mischievously. "I've been around awhile. You tend to pick up a few things." he answered mysteriously, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. Telma raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged as she turned around to mix the different ingredients into a large bottle of Ordon milk.

"So, what goes into a 'Chateau Romani'?" Twilight asked, and Telma winked back at him. "Can't tell ya that, hon. Trade secret."

Time turned to his double. "It's nothing alcoholic, I can tell you that much. It's really good. You'll like it." he assured, laughing at his doubtful descendant's dubious expression. "Come on, when have I _ever_ led you astray?" he asked rhetorically, and Twilight, unable to think of a good comeback, nodded and conceded.

"Here you are, boys. Enjoy." Telma smiled as she set two regular-sized glass bottles before the two heroes, their contents foaming slightly. Twilight watched it warily while Time chuckled, taking his own bottle. "It's just two of the ingredients reacting to each other. There's not _one drop_ of alcohol in there. Trust me."

Trusting his distant ancestor and living legend, Twilight took his drink and held it up. "To a bright future in Hyrule." he toasted, and Time grinned when some of the soldiers behind him answered, "Hear hear!"

"I'll drink to that." Time answered, and both heroes took a sip from their drinks at the same time.

Almost immediately, Twilight felt different. It was as if something had just awakened inside of him. Something powerful. He gasped as his head began to hurt and spin, as if he were intoxicated, but he'd never had anything remotely resembling alcohol in his life, so he didn't have anything to compare it to. He put his head down as the headache grew in intensity, and one of the soldiers laughed. "Bit of a lightweight, isn't he? Your friend."

Time just glared at the man who'd had too many beers, rubbing his twin's back gently. Something suddenly shifted in the young hero's mind, as if lighting a candle in a pitch-black room. His eyes flashed bright blue for a split second, then returned to normal so fast that Time was the only one that noticed it. And that was only because he'd known what was coming and expected it.

Twilight groaned after his 'episode' had passed, looking up at his ancestor in confusion. "What was _that_? Something about me feels different now."

Time smiled. "You have awakened, Link. I thought that your 'energy' just needed a little boost, so I brought you here. Chateau Romani acts differently when given to one who is blessed by Farore. It enhances your magical ability for a whole day, until you wake the next morning. In regular people, it acts as a mild alcoholic drink, like beer. And in people like Zelda, who possess a great amount of magic already, it causes their energy levels to almost overload, giving them a splitting headache." he laughed, remembering what happened the first time his Zelda had tried a sip. Needless to say, she'd never had it again.

...

After the soldiers and everyone else had left the bar, the two Links explained their story to Telma, and what they were attempting to do. The bartender/Resistance member raised an impressed eyebrow, then curtsied before the Hero of Time, acknowledging his legendary status. Time smiled, his face a bit pink. Telma then turned to the younger of the heroes. "You sure you don't want to join our team, Link? Your skills would be a great asset, especially in this new threat on Hyrule. After all, you helped so much in the Twilight War two years ago."

Twilight shook his head. "I still have much to learn, Telma. But rest assured, I will join you and the other members of the Resistance when the time is right." he promised as he shouldered his gear and Time did the same. "Until we meet again, my friend." he saluted, walking to the door.

"Fare well, hero." Telma smiled. "Both of you." She resumed cleaning one of her tankards. "Hey, say 'hi' to Ilia for me, all right hon?"

Twilight smiled. "I will." _If I ever see her again,_ he thought sadly to himself. He hadn't seen his childhood friend for weeks, ever since his exile from Ordon. The two heroes left the town in silence, not even glancing at one another as they made their way to the Lanayru province of Hyrule Field, planning to journey on to Zora's Domain in the morning.

* * *

Ilia wandered through the Lanayru province of Hyrule Field, Epona at her side. She absent-mindedly stroked the horse's silky neck as they walked, both missing their best friend and hero. Ilia heard some gentle hoofbeats in the distance and looked up, mildly surprised to see two deer walking together, one doe and one buck, their noses touching in a loving gesture. Two doves flew out of a bush beside her, again one male and one female, and their beaks were angled toward each other. Somewhere in the distance, a gentle tune began to play, sounding like it was coming from an ocarina. Ilia sighed sadly, then she began to sing quietly to herself, matching the tune that was playing around her.

"In a perfect world,

One we've never known,

We would never need

To face the world alone.

They can have the world,

We'll create our own.

I may not be brave, or strong, or smart,

But somewhere in my secret heart, I know

Love will find a way.

Anywhere I go

I'm home, if you are there beside me.

Like dark turning into day,

Somehow we'll come through,

Now that I've found you.

Love will find a way."

Unseen at her back, Twilight walked up a small hill, watching his childhood friend sadly with pain in his eyes. He looked down in shame, knowing that he would never be able to be with her again. But then he looked up, a realization dawning on him. She was _here_, looking for _him_. She– loved him. Just as he loved her.

"I was so afraid,

Now I realize:

Love is never wrong,

And so it never dies.

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes."

Ilia gasped and spun around when she heard the subtle timbre of her friend's voice, not believing her own ears. He was _here_? But then her eyes saw the sight she had longed for these many weeks, and a joyful smile broke out on her face as the two young lovers finally came together.

"And if only they could feel it too,

The happiness I feel with you they'd know

Love will find a way.

Anywhere we go,

We're home,

If we are there together.

Like dark turning into day,

Somehow we'll come through,

Now that I've found you.

Love will find a way,

I know

Love will find a way..."

As the song ended, the two childhood friends embraced, tears of love and happiness running down both of their faces, immeasurably happy to be in each other's arms once again. Time subtly put away his ocarina in his pouch, then walked up and put a gentle hand on Epona's neck, smiling at the two as they shared this special moment with each other. His smile grew as they reminded him of his own bond with his best friend and companion, his Princess of Destiny, and he somehow knew that his true love was smiling down on him from Paradise. He knew that his spirit would someday join hers, when his task had been completed here. _I still have much to teach him._ He thought as he turned his attention back to his descendant and true one. _And he still has not discovered his past. When that happens, he will surely find his future._

* * *

End of chapter 6

I never originally intended to put a WindWaker reference in, but I couldn't resist in the end. It's such a great game! Even though I don't really like the art style or the fact that Old Hyrule was flooded. Or that the Zora people somehow evolved into the Rito. _Fish_ into _birds_ in a land almost completely covered by _water_? Yeah, _that_ makes a lot of sense...

Anyway, I have this theory that WW Valoo is somehow descended from Volvagia's line, as those two are the only dragons in the Adult Timeline. Argorok is probably somehow connected to Volvagia too, only in the Child Timeline. I don't know how that works though, as both Valoo and Argorok have wings and Volvagia doesn't. Eh, whatever.

Aww, Epona's so loyal! I'm not sure where she ran off to during the conflagration in Ordon a few chapters ago, but she came back afterwards and stayed right by what remained of her master's house, waiting patiently for his return.

So, Twilight is finally learning magic! I wish they would have put it in Twilight Princess, but it's still a great game without it. (Would've been even better _with_ it, but that's just me) I wonder why it's weaker though. Hmm...

Like I said in the chapter, Chateau Romani is not alcoholic, at least in Hyrule. I can't say the same for Termina's version. XD It has a mix of Green Chu jelly (green potion) Blue Chu jelly (blue potion), cinnamon, Ordon milk of course, vanilla, a pinch of ginger root, and cocoa. Mmm. Sounds good, huh? Now _I _want some! Anyway, that recipe has been passed down through generations of bartenders, finally coming to Telma, who will pass it on to her successor when she decides to retire.

On a side note, am I the only one that thinks there might be a bit of Gerudo blood in Telma? I mean, she's the only character with bronzed skin and red hair. Well, aside from Ganon-dork, but he doesn't count, 'cause he's supposed to be dead. You picked a real winner there, Din. Nice.

And I used another song from 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride' All credit for that song goes to Disney. I'm just borrowing. But what did Time mean when he said that Twilight 'has not discovered his past'? Ooo, cliffhanger!

See you next chapter!

Tsunami Storm


End file.
